


Kidding

by Anonymous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-04-12
Updated: 2004-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 01:04:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18435821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "Now can we just get on with it before Ron decides to walk in on us?”





	Kidding

Harry pointed his cock at Ginny’s entrance and braced himself above her. “You sure about this?”

“Yes, I’m sure. Now can we just get on with it before Ron decides to walk in on us?”

“Er… right then.” Harry slowly slid in, her vaginal walls tight around him. He smiled down at her and she bit her lip, holding back a cry, as it stung. “You ok?” he asked once he was fully inside.

“I’m fine. Just… Shit”

The door creaked open, “Ginny? Did I hear Har-,” Ron stood open-mouthed staring at them.

“I didn’t think he really…” Ginny started.


End file.
